


Nightmare Distraction

by lexiangrybird99



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I APOLOGIZE, I wrote this on a whim, M/M, all grammar mistakes are mine, also i didn't romance dorian, also i love the hc elves have glowing eyes, also porn with kinda plot, i apologize i'm also rusty at writing anything, my sister did, non-beta, so if he is ooc, so mine has glowing eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9270704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiangrybird99/pseuds/lexiangrybird99
Summary: (Yikes I really suck a summaries) Haunani distracts Dorian from his troubles for awhile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shit at writing, but here is some Dorian loving???? I guess??? I hope you enjoy this writing.

Haunani woke with a start, sitting up swiftly as his eyes darted from each corner of his room. He then turned to the side of his bed, looking for Dorian, roughly patting the area of where a body should have been. Panic rose to the inquisitor's chest, making millions of alarms sound off in his head. He quickly slid out of the bed and reached for the nearest weapon he had, which was a letter opener. Quietly, Haunani slipped through  the dark room in search of his lover, his eyes naturally able to see in the dark. As he padded through his room barefooted, he noticed his balcony doors were opened, making his curtains flutter with the outside breeze. Within a minute, he made up his mind and headed towards the open doors.

 

"Dorian? Are you outside?" Haunani called, peeking his head out from the fluttering curtains. Eyes scanning until they rested upon the silhouette standing in the middle of the balcony. The silhouette looked back, and they were in fact indeed, Dorian.

 

"Hello, amata-" The endearment was cut short with a startled yelp, Dorian backing himself until he was pressed harshly into the stone railing. Haunani cocked his head, he saw Dorian's eyes were large with fright, so he briskly looked behind himself to see if there was anything worth being frightened about. Upon seeing nothing, Haunani looked back at Dorian, shrugging his shoulders with an eyebrow raised.

 

"What is wrong?" Haunani question, walking towards the other. "Why do you have that scared look on your face?"

 

Dorian sputtered for a moment, trying to figure out word to describe what he was seeing. "Y-Your eyes," he started, "They're _glowing._ " The statement alone made the elf blink for a long moment, before causing him to chuckle. 

 

"Yes, Dorian." Haunani wheezed, "I'm an elf, that's what elf eyes _do_." He walked over to where the mage stood rigid, and gently patted his shoulder, shaking his head as he continued to laugh at his lover.

 

"I thought that was a myth!" Dorian brought his face closer to the elf's, inspecting the glowing irises with curiosity. "Do they naturally glow like that all the time? Or only at night? Was it an adaption? Is it only for the Dalish?" He asked in a flurry of steps as he brought his face even closer to the other.

 

"Yes, they do occur naturally, they don't glow all the time, just at dusk, _ma vhenan._ " Haunani pressed his forehead to the other's, nuzzling both of their noses together. "I don't know if it was an adaption, honestly I just knew I had glowing eyes and that was pretty much the end of that story."

 

"Well, it is terrifying to see, I can assure you. Two large glowing eyes, in a near pitch-black room. _Amatus,_ I swear you damn near gave me a heart attack."

 

Instead of responding, the elf pressed his lips softly to the human's, huffing quietly from his lingering giggles. He gently laced his fingers with the other, and led them back to the bedroom, the mage lighting three candles that were by the bed. The pair climbed onto the mattress, pulling the blankets from the tangled heaps that rested on the right side of the bed. Silence swallowed them for several moments, not uncomfortable or strained. The two laid side by side, contented with looking at each other.

 

"Dorian, why were you outside?" Haunani queried, shifting so his head rested on one of his palms. His eyes flickering to the his love's face, attempting to make eye contact.

 

"I had a nightmare. I went outside to clear my head from those horrid images. I didn't realize how long I was out there until you joined me with those delightful eyes of yours, _amatus._ " Dorian stated, twisting his head to face the ceiling

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

 

"No, it was just a silly nightmare. It was of Alexius and the whole sending us through time thing." A chuckle came after the statement, sounding sad, small, or forced for better words. Trying to make the sentence less worrying. "It was months ago, I don't really know why I dreamed it."

 

"I was a traumatic event, Dorian. It reappears even if you think you got over it, or that you did get over it. It just happens, nothing to be ashamed about."

 

The mage smiled, showing vulnerability as his eyes showed his heartache. The elf shuffled to the tevinter, half laying on him as he attempted to wrap his arms around Dorian's neck under the pillow. For several minutes Haunani hugged him, not saying a word as he attempted to soothe the mage from his own internal conflict.

 

"You know, maybe you should quit your job as inquisitor and become my personal emotional support, you do give the best hugs." Dorian huffed softly, giving Haunani gentle pats to the large amounts of luscious hair on his head.

 

"I would if the world didn't depend on me for so much, besides," a soft peck was pressed to the mage's lips. "How would I have met you? Or the others? I believe this inquisitor job is the best way to make friends, speaking from personal experience of course." More soft pecks were scattered on the tanned skin, making the tevinter smile. The pair laid on the bed, the elf nuzzling into the human's hair as the mage began to tell the dream to the other.   

 

Half an hour passed before the mage finished, the candles by the bed melted significantly, making the room darker. Dorian looked into his lover's eyes, and again they were glowing, making him stop mid sentence. " _Amatus_ , your eyes are glowing again, they are slightly doing me a frighten." He huffed a small laugh, putting his hand on the other's face. 

 

"Do they really scare you so much?" Haunani asked, eyebrows furrowing and his lips pursing. 

 

"No, I was joking. All though they would still make me jump when I turn around in a pitch black room and they were right in front of me." He pecked the other's eyes, making the elf smile softly. 

 

"I know a way to distract you from that horrible dream and my glowing eyes," Haunani drawled out the last word, waggling his eyebrows for a suggestive solution.

 

"How can you distract me, if I may ask?" As soon as the question left the mage's mouth, a pair of lips met his and made him gasp in surprise. A warm tongue slipped inside his mouth, immediately taking dominance over his own. The elf then pulled away, making him almost follow the full lips.

 

"I have a few ideas," Haunani said, smirking as he began to trail bruising kisses down Dorian's neck and clavicle. "The night is still young."

 

The mage grabbed the shoulder length hair in front of him, pulling the tan elf back for another searing kiss. They intertwined their tongues again, panting softly into each others' mouths. The elf straddled him, pulling away as he stared down into the other's eyes. A small smile graced the slightly swollen lips, making Dorian's heart flutter as he looked at his lover above him. He moaned when he felt the elf began to grind down on his half hard cock, which made him slightly buck his hips. Haunani released a small curse, rocking down a little harder. He grabbed the front of the other's smallclothes, making the tevinter moan a bit louder.

 

"Fuck," the elf cursed, looking at his lover's eyes. "Are you feeling good, Dorian?" Haunani asked, willing his hips to stop moving.

 

"If I wasn't feeling good, I wouldn't be moaning so abashedly loud, now would I?" Dorian smiled, and began to grind into his love's buttocks again. "What about you?" 

 

The elf nodded rapidly, causing the tevinter to laugh softly. The pair grinded against each other until both of their cocks were hard, which caused lots groans and moans to tumble out of both parties mouths.

 

"How about," the elf panted, "We get this show on the road?" Haunani reached over to their bedside table and grabbed their oil. He put it on the bed and pulled both his and his lover's small clothes off their bodies. He then generously drizzled the oil onto his own fingers, spreading it evenly amongst his digits. Closing the bottle, he brought his fingers to his own entrance. Haunani deliberately looked into Dorian's eyes as he slowly entered one of his fingers into his ass. He watched the mage's eyes widen, looking where his oil slicked hand went and back to his face. He noticed the other's mouth fell open, looking into the elf's eyes in shock.

 

"Preparing yourself? For me? You always hated to touch yourself," Dorian tilted his head, scanning the elf's features.

 

"I said I was going to distract you, right? Just enjoy the show, _ma vhenan._ " The elf began to lay kisses down the other's tanned throat. While he fingered himself, he brought his other hand to stroke his and the tevinter's cocks together. For several minutes he stroked slowly and firmly, until he thoroughly prepped himself.

 

"Are you ready?" Dorian put his hand on top of the elf's, making him stop his movements. "I don't think I'll be able to hold out much longer."

 

"Ah, yes," the elf gave a sheepish smile, "I apparently lost myself." Without prompting, the elf took out his fingers and hefted himself so the head of Dorian's cock rested on his entrance. Slowly, he lowered himself on to the hard shaft, groaning softly. The elf cursed softly as the cock finally breached the inner muscle, making him accidentally tense up. He felt soft hands stroke up and own his sides as he lowered even further, attempting to soothe him.

 

After several long minutes, his ass met the other's pelvis. Haunani waited a moment, leaning down to kiss Dorian to make his body stop sporadically clench down too hard. Another moment passed when the elf released the mage's lips, which were now swollen. He nodded his consent as he began to lift his hips off the other's then drop back down. A long drawn out groan came from the tevinter's mouth, as a quiet whimper came out of his own. Not soon after, the elf started a rhythm, bouncing up and down on the cock. The pace causing both of them to elicit long groans and loud guttural moans.

 

The room reeked of sex, as the joined two panted into each other's mouths. Long minutes ticked by, the pair grew erratic as they neared their orgasms.

 

"Haunani," Dorian moaned out, snapping his hips harshly into the elf's. "Are you close, _amatus_?"

 

"Mhm," the elf cried out as he felt the cock hit his prostate, making him grab on to Dorian's pectoral muscles. "Gonna come."

 

The mage then grabbed the other's penis and started to stroke, attempting to make the elf come. A couple more thrusts of his hips, he made the other orgasm, painting his chest in thick ropes. Not long after his lover came, he quickened his hips even more. Driven by lust and need he grabbed the other's pelvis as he sped up, moaning the elf's name loudly. Tensing, he came with a soft shout, moving his hips to milk himself dry in his lover. Haunani sprawled on top of Dorian, both of them catching their breaths. When his cock was soft, Dorian pulled out of the other's hole, making semen leak out and his lover whimper. The other rolled off of him, both staring at the ceiling as they slowly came down from their high.

 

"That was a good distraction, if I do say so myself." Dorian quipped, looking at Haunani as he brushed the other's hair away from his sweaty forehead.

 

"You're just biased." Haunani poked, smiling. "At least it work didn't it?" The mage nodded, as he sat up to pull the blankets up to cover them. He then blew out the candles that were already low. The pair interlaced their fingers and legs, then kissed each other goodnight. They then fell back asleep in content to be in each other's arms.


End file.
